Como se fosse a primeira vez
by awfffsome
Summary: Meu tom de voz saiu nervoso e ansioso, mas, veja bem, é meu desempenho sexual que está em jogo!


Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Disclaimer**: (como se você não soubesse,) Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim a digníssima J.K. Rowling.

**Como se fosse a primeira vez**

- Uau! – exclamei, jogando-me sobre o travesseiro. É tudo o que eu tenho dizer e a única coisa que eu conseguiria proferir, de qualquer forma. Monossílabos são uma boa idéia, por ora.

Estiquei um dos braços para que Hermione pudesse deitar ao meu lado, com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito. Sentir a respiração descompassada dela é simplesmente espetacular. E então fiquei desse jeito, sem mover um músculo para não ter perigo de estragar o momento – também um dos grandes motivos para eu não dizer nada. As coisas geralmente começam a ir por água abaixo quando eu abro minha imensa e incontrolável boca. E agora estou encarando o teto branco com um sorriso provavelmente patético. Se Hermione tivesse me deixado conjurar um daqueles espelhos circulares, eu saberia como está minha cara de idiota. Mas ela disse que se recusava a fazer com _aquilo lá_. Nem liguei, porque, na verdade, eu só tinha dado a idéia pra provocar mesmo.

O fato é que eu não estou nem aí pra minha expressão abobalhada. Ainda estou absorvendo o que acabou de acontecer. Minha primeira vez... Uau. Sabe, a Lilá tentou várias vezes quando nós éramos namorados, mas geralmente eu quebrava o clima com alguma piada estúpida. De propósito, é claro, porque não me parecia muito excitante pensar em como Hermione deveria estar se divertindo com o McBabaca ou com o Krum. Daí não funciona. Teve uma vez que quase foi, mas então, com aquela vozinha irritantemente melosa, a Lilá sussurrou no meu ouvindo: "Won-won, você é o melhor namorado!". Quebrou o clima, cara. Namorado nunca foi meu substantivo preferido quando se tratava da Lilá, se você quer saber.

Mas com Hermione foi totalmente diferente. Desde o começo foi impossível não pensar "nos finalmentes". E bota banho frio pro Roniquinho, enquanto a gente _ia devagar_. Além do mais, não é como se eu tivesse com quem falar sobre isso, porque o Harry sempre insistia naquele papo de que ela era como uma irmã pra ele e que ele não queria saber de nada. E acrescentava: "Como você se sentiria se eu te contasse meus sonhos com a Gina, Rony?". Não é uma perspectiva agradável. Parei de insistir quando ele começou a narrar o que haviam feito no aniversário de um mês, com aquele sorrisinho maroto idiota.

Falar com Jorge também não é uma opção. Eu ainda lembro das piadinhas infames dele e de Fred, quando me deram _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Enfeitiçar Bruxas_. Carlinhos está sempre na Romênia e uma carta pedindo conselhos amorosos não é exatamente a melhor das idéias; Gui, sempre ocupado demais com os enjôos e desejos malucos de Fleur. Merlin, eu terei que dar um jeito de adiar bastante a vontade da Mione de ser mãe! Ninguém em sã consciência consideraria Percy para uma coisa dessas e falar com minha irmãzinha sobre isso definitivamente não é agradável. Sem contar que a (Jor)Gina também me zoaria até a morte.

Enfim, a ducha fria foi minha companheira de todas as horas.

Mas não mais, porque aqui estou eu: um braço atrás da cabeça e o outro abraçando a minha namorada, encarando o teto com um sorriso idiota e pensando um monte de besteiras enquanto tento absorver que _aconteceu_. Eu, Ronald Weasley, não sou mais virgem. Uau! Nada pode estragar esse momento. É perfeito, incrível, indescritível, inima...

Mas e se ela não sente o mesmo? E se ela não gostou? Quer dizer, ela não falou nada desde... você sabe. Nem um "Uau" ou qualquer outro monossílabo estúpido. Ou, o que seria mais a cara de Hermione, um relatório completo sobre o ocorrido – o que, pensando melhor, seria bem estranho. De qualquer forma, o problema aqui é a total falta de reação. Não sou especialista na coisa, tá certo, mas não acredito que seja normal a pessoa não dizer absolutamente nada. Nenhum "Uau". Entende?

Droga, eu devo ser péssimo e ela deve estar quieta por estar sofrendo calada com seu arrependimento. Provavelmente está ponderando sobre suas escolhas e querendo voltar atrás com tudo isso. Se ela tivesse um vira-tempo agora, aposto que voltaria pro dia da batalha final pra não me beijar. Voltaria até no dia do casamento de Gui, pra não dançar comigo. Mais! Ela provavelmente voltaria ao dia que embarcamos no primeiro ano, pra nunca ter ido atrás do sapo do Neville naquela cabine em especial. Cara, eu consigo estragar tudo sempre, não é?

Talvez eu devesse falar alguma coisa. Ou olhá-la, pelo menos. Hermione é uma boa pessoa, jamais deixaria seu desapontamento tão evidente, porque apesar de eu ser terrível, ela não iria querer me magoar. Ah, como eu amo essa mulher! Preocupada comigo mesmo eu sendo tão ruim de cama.

Abri a boca e a fechei segundos depois. Hermione se mexeu levemente e rolou para o outro lado da cama, ficando de costas para mim. Oh, não, ela nem consegue me encarar. Céus, eu posso ser tão ruim assim? Mas é a primeira vez, _ela tem que entender!_ E não é como se ela tivesse outras experiências para comparar, de qualquer forma. Certo, Rony, está na hora de tomar coragem e honrar o distintivo da Grifinória que você carregou no peito por seis anos!

- Hermione? – perguntei, inseguro, virando-me um pouco na direção dela. Ela respondeu com um simples "Hm?", sem tirar os olhos do porta-retratos que ela colocou em cima da cama. Minha voz falhou ligeiramente, o que me obrigou a limpar a garganta antes de continuar: - Foi bom, né? – meu tom de voz saiu nervoso e ansioso, mas, veja bem, é meu desempenho sexual que está em jogo!

Ela sorriu. Ou pelo menos eu acho que foi um sorriso. Minha posição, meio longe por receio, não me permite uma boa visão dela ou da foto que ela está segurando. De qualquer forma, o suposto sorriso serviu para me acalmar um pouco.

- É – ela comentou, sonhadoramente, passando o dedo carinhosamente sobre o vidro do retrato. Sorri, aliviado. E eu pensando que tinha estragado tudo e... – Como se fosse a primeira vez – ela completou, no mesmo tom distante.

Espera aí! Como se fosse a primeira vez? _Como se fosse?_ Mas _era_ a primeira vez. Não era? COMO NÃO ERA?!

- Como se fosse? – minha voz era um misto de um riso nervoso com uma total insegurança. Sentei, tentando encará-la, mas ainda sem muita visão. – Mas era a primeira vez, não era, querida?

Minha voz estava tremida e eu usei o apelido de casal velho que eu tanto detesto, mas não importa: eu quero a resposta e quero agora!

Ela virou-se, colocando o retrato em cima do criado-mudo, de cabeça para baixo, parecendo distraída e ao mesmo tempo intrigada. O cenho ligeiramente franzido, como ela sempre faz quando está curiosa por causa de alguma coisa. Mas quem está curioso aqui sou eu, _querida!_

- Ora, Rony, não pensei que você fosse se importar tanto com isso – ela disse, normalmente, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. É lógico que é _tudo_ demais! – Mas não, não era a primeira vez.

Meu queixo despencou e foi parar no pólo sul, juntamente com o meu estômago. Tentei articular, falar qualquer coisa, mas não achei o que dizer. As palavras dela continuam a ecoar na minha mente: _não era a primeira vez, não era a primeira vez._ Está certo, eu nunca cheguei pra ela e perguntei "Hermione, você é virgem?", porque, qual é, você realmente me vê _conseguindo_ perguntar isso? Não sem _Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Descobrir Se Sua Namorada É Virgem_, pelo menos. Além do mais, eu a chamei pro Baile de Inverno dizendo que ela é uma garota e até eu admito que isso foi patético; desde então, eu tento evitar alguns comentários porque nunca sei quando estarei tendo a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá.

Eu sou lerdo, sim, demorei um bocado de tempo pra me tocar das coisas e mais ainda pra tomar coragem e ter uma atitude – o que tecnicamente não aconteceu, porque foi ela quem me beijou. Mas eu nunca imaginei que a Hermione fosse ser desse tipo! Ela já me disse que gosta de mim desde o quarto ano –Acrescente aqui vários comentários convencidos-, e eu simplesmente não consigo imaginá-la tendo, sabe, _relações_ com alguém enquanto gosta de outra pessoa – e imaginar que foi antes disso, então, não rola mesmo! Não, deve estar havendo algum engano. Só pode estar havendo algum engano. Não a Hermione.

Tentei sorrir, mas acredito que tudo o que consegui foi fazer uma careta. Suspirei.

- Amor, hm, você não está falando sério, está? – arrisquei. Desde que ela e a Gina ficaram tão amigas, ela adquiriu aquele senso de humor 'vamos zoar o Rony' de minha irmã, então pode-se esperar quase tudo. E eu espero mesmo que seja só isso.

- Não, Rony, estou falando sério. E por que você está ligando tanto pra essa bobagem?

- Mas, Hermione, não é bobagem! Quero dizer, a primeira vez é importante!

Eu tenho noção de que isso é brega e que Jorge estaria me chamando de mulherzinha se ouvisse isso. Mas dane-se, é a Hermione e, neste caso, é importante!

- Deixa de ser criança, Ronald – ela rolou os olhos, sentando-se e puxando o cobertor junto para manter-se coberta.

Criança? Criança? Quando, em algum momento de minha vida, eu já fui criança?

Okay, certo, talvez uma vez ou outra. Mas não _desta_ vez, e é isso que importa. Isso e entender quem, como, onde e por que esta não era a primeira vez. E logicamente, seguindo a linha de ciúme obsessivo sempre tão presente em nossas agradáveis discussões desde meados do quarto ano, a parte do _quem_ me intriga mais.

- Hermione...? – tentei, arregalando os olhos e gesticulando nem eu sei o quê com as mãos. – _Como_, Hermione?!

Eu não quero saber como desse jeito que você está pensando, não! Prefiro não ter esta imagem em minha mente, obrigado. Acontece que ainda não caiu a ficha. Simplesmente _não tem como_. E daí vem o como.

- Ah, Rony, você não vai querer que eu te explique como, não é? – ela perguntou, meio rindo. Mas é lógico que eu quero que explique! E, aparentemente, minha cara está passando essa idéia, porque ela voltou a abrir a boca: - Está bem, então. Primeiro ele me levou pro campo de quadribol e...

- NO CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL? – Não deu, gritei mesmo. Como assim no campo de quadribol? Pelas calças de Merlin, quem é essa aí e o que ela fez com a minha Hermione?

- E onde mais? – ela arregalou os olhos, ligeiramente espantada. Os meus, no entanto, já estão quase saltando para fora.

- E onde mais? – repeti, debilmente, voltando a gesticular coisas sem sentido. Parei, respirei fundo e encarei Hermione, sério. Preciso pensar e fazer as perguntas da maneira certa, ou ela vai acabar me contando como sua primeira vez no campo de quadribol acabou numa festinha. E agora já era, já estou com essa imagem na cabeça e não é nada agradável. – Quem, Hermione?

- Huh? – ela fez, claramente não entendendo minha pergunta. Como se fosse muito complicada...

- Com quem, Hermione?

- Ah! – ela revirou os olhos novamente, assumindo uma expressão de compreensão. – Ah, você sabe... – ela parecia desviar do assunto, o que me fez intensificar a carranca que agora está no lugar de meu rosto. – Vítor.

Foi um sussurro, alto o suficiente apenas para se fazer ouvir. Mas o que importa é exatamente isso: eu ouvi. E não gostei nada.

- Ah, Rony, francamente! Por que você está agindo assim? Não é como se você não fosse esperar alguma atitude assim dele, _ele é um jogador de quadribol!_

Tá legal, agora meu queixo chegou ao inferno. Alguém tem algum recadinho pra Você-Sabe-Quem?

- E por que você ainda está insistindo nisso? Eu já disse, Rony, não é nada demais!

- Por que _você_ está insistindo nisso? É claro que _é_ uma coisa importante!

Hermione é esquisita. Quando eu simplesmente comentei que ninguém conseguiria suportar tantos sentimentos sem explodir, eu era um insensível; quando eu  
_delicadamente_ percebi que ela era uma garota disponível para convites para o baile, eu era estúpido; quando eu me agarrava com a Lilá em público, eu era merecedor de canários assassinos; mas ela fazer... você sabe... no campo de quadribol, com alguém que ela conhecia há algumas semanas, é totalmente compreensível? Eu sei que ela é mais inteligente que eu e tudo mais, mas como, COMO isso pode fazer qualquer sentido?

Não faz, se você quer saber.

- Rony, eu realmente não sei o que você tem hoje – ela comentou, levantando-se e levando um dos lençóis junto, enrolando-se nele.

- Eu não sei o que você tinha pra fazer aquilo com o Krum! – explodi, erguendo as mãos. – Aposto que ele é bem melhor que eu, não é?

- Ai, Rony, deixa de ser estúpido – E eu sou estúpido de novo, claro. – Não é como se eu fosse ficar fazendo comparações bestas, mas você sabe que com você foi muito melhor porque eu te amo.

Bom, pelo menos eu sou melhor que o Krum. Embora, nas circunstâncias atuais, eu preferisse não saber disso.

- Então você admite que nem gostava dele? – perguntei, ranzinzo.

- Você sabe que eu só gostei dele como amigo, Rony.

- Ah, e você faz essas coisas com seus amigos, é?

Ela parece realmente confusa, com os olhos meio arregalados e uma expressão intrigada. Deu de ombros.

- É, algum problema? O Harry também já...

- O Harry? – agora sim posso dar adeus aos meus olhos. – O HARRY?

Ah, aquele traíra! Todo aquele papo de "Eu a amo como uma irmã e tenho certeza de que ela me ama da mesma forma, Rony"! Incestuosos, é isso que são! E agora aquele cafajeste maldito está com a minha irmãzinha! Ah, mas eu mato aquele... aquele...

- Rony, sério, o seu ciúme está começando a passar dos limites.

Passar dos limites? Passar dos limites?! Merlin, onde está a lógica deste mundo?

- Passar dos limites, Hermione? – retruquei, apertando os olhos. – Pela cueca roxa de Merlin, Hermione, como isso pode ser passar dos limites?!

- Essa tempestade em copo d'água, por exemplo, Ronald! – seu tom também está começando a elevar. Hermione pôs ambas as mãos nas cinturas, numa pose intimidadora. – Fazendo tanto escândalo por nada, como se realmente fosse uma grande coisa! E logo depois de... urgh! Você estragou tudo!

Ela cruzou os braços, bufando. Se eu não estivesse tão irritado agora, me preocuparia com as possíveis lágrimas brotando no canto de seus olhos. Detesto vê-la chorar, mais do que tudo, mas eu preciso entender essa repentina falta de sentido do universo.

- EU estraguei tudo? Hermione, você tem noção do que acabou de me dizer, do que eu acabei de descobrir?

- Tenho, Ronald, e por isso mesmo não faz sentido todo esse seu drama! – ela retrucou, agora gritando mesmo. Ainda bem que comprei esse apartamento aqui em Londres pra ficar mais perto da loja no Beco Diagonal, porque não seria nada agradável se isso estivesse acontecendo n' A Toca e de repente mamãe viesse ver o que estava acontecendo. – Não é nada demais e você sabe disso! Não era a sua primeira vez e eu não estou reclamando, não é?

Não era a minha primeira vez? Como assim? É claro que era! Voltei a arregalar os olhos numa expressão espantada, mas ela não me deixou interrompê-la.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes do Harry ou dos seus irmãos por você ter feito com eles primeiro, mas é claro que você tem que fazer esse escândalo estúpido porque era com o Vítor!

- O QUÊ? MAS É CLARO QUE EU NUNCA FIZ COM O HARRY OU COM OS MEUS IRMÃOS! – agora meus olhos se arregalaram o máximo possível, com certeza. Como assim eu fiz com o Harry e com os meus irmãos? Merlin, é nojento só de pensar, como ela pôde realmente dizer isso?! – Hermione, você sabe que a primeira vez foi com você!

Ela parou e arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para trás. Eu não sei como ela pode ser a confusa da história, quando eu é que não estou entendendo nada.

- Rony, do que você está falando?

Inconscientemente, meus olhos indicaram a cama onde eu ainda estou sentado.

- Do que _você_ está falando?

A boca dela abriu e uma clara expressão de espanto se fez na face dela. Suas bochechas ficaram ligeiramente avermelhadas e ela parece um tanto quanto sem jeito agora, parecendo ponderar entre falar ou não.

- Eu não acredito que você pensou nisso, Rony! – ela gritou, e agora tenho certeza de que aquele brilhozinho era de lágrimas se formando.

- Como é?

- Eu não acredito que você pensou isso de mim, que eu fosse...!

- Eu não pensei, pensei? Por que você acha que eu estava indignado? Hermione, do que você está falando?!

- Eu não sabia que... Você demorou tanto pra falar alguma coisa, e eu estava nervosa, Rony, _foi a primeira vez!_ – Ufa. Continuo completamente perdido, mas já estou mais aliviado. – E aí você perguntou aquilo, do nada, eu não liguei as coisas, estava perdida olhando pra foto e fiz a associação errada!

- Hermione, eu não estou...

- E você pensou que eu tinha... E no campo de quadribol, com alguém que eu conhecia há algumas semanas!

Eu não disse? Não faz sentido mesmo, e aparentemente nem pra ela. O que me deixa mais confuso. Alguém pode voltar a fita, por favor?

- Ah, Rony, como você pôde? – ela me encarou, com os olhos marejados e uma expressão meio desapontada. Mas... mas...

- Mas, Hermione, eu não pude! – Nem sei o que direito, na verdade. – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, por favor? E você não... com o Krum, né? – melhor confirmar, sabe como é.

- É claro que não, Ronald! E você é um estúpido por ter pensado isso!

Então ela virou as costas e saiu pisando forte até o banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si. E eu continuo a não entender absolutamente nada, exceto que é realmente gratificante saber que ela não fez... você sabe... com o Krum. Ou com o Harry, que no final não é um cafajeste traíra.

Pelas bermudas de Merlin, como eu pude pensar que Hermione e Harry teriam feito aquilo? Hermione tem alguma razão para ter ficado indignada, afinal. Mas eu também, oras! Ela disse aquilo, como eu iria saber que não estávamos falando da mesma coisa? Toda a situação e o momento indicavam para aquilo!

- Do que ela estava falando, afinal? – bufei, rolando para o outro lado da cama.

De cara fechada, puxei o maldito porta-retratos que ela estava olhando antes e que guardava a foto da qual ela falara. Encarei a mim mesmo, com uma expressão alegre e sorridente, conduzindo a Nimbus 2000 que Harry me deu de aniversário de dezoito anos atrasado. Hermione estava logo atrás, segurando-se apertado em mim com uma expressão meio assustada, mas totalmente divertida. Estávamos no quintal d'A Toca, logo depois que começamos a namorar, um pouco antes de eu me mudar para cá para tocar os negócios com Jorge.

Então era disso que ela estava falando? Que aquele dia não fora a primeira vez dela _voar?_ Agora até fazia sentido que o Krum, sendo jogador de quadribol, obviamente teria uma atitude dessas, de levá-la para voar. E fazia sentido o Harry, também. Ai meu Merlin, por que tudo tem que ser tão confuso?

- Hermione? – gritei para a porta do banheiro, me enrolando no outro lençol e andando até lá. Bati à porta. – Hermione, qual é, você sabe que eu jamais pensaria uma coisa dessas de você! Eu só fiquei confuso, você estava falando aquelas coisas e... Hermione, abre a porta, vai!

E aqui estamos nós, brigando novamente. _Como se fosse a primeira vez._

**N/A**: Eu tive essa idéia durante uma discussão no fórum Not as a Last Resort e resolvi fazer a fic. A discussão não tinha muito a ver com o tema, mas, estranhamente, me deu essa idéia. Espero que gostem xD

**N/A²**: Muitíssimo obrigada à Moonlit por ter betado a fic e principalmente pelo comentário sobre ela! Sério, valeu mesmo 3

E obrigada ao Linho também, que foi a segunda pessoa a ler a fic e levou meu ego lá em cima, ahuaiahaa.. Mas eu ainda vou obrigá-lo a comentar aqui, cof (6)


End file.
